Total Drama: World Tour - Aftermath IV
Aftermath IV é o quarto episódio do Aftermath de World Tour. As entrevistadas são Jessica Tesla, Kyoko Yukimura, James Everett e Stéfan Hálfdansson. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio — Jane: Olá a todos! Sejam bem-vindos de volta ao Aftermath do Total Drama: World Tour! Eu sou a Jane Everett, classificada em 5° lugar em Extreme... — Ella: E eu sou a Ella Torres, vencedora da 2ª temporada... — Jane: E sejam bem-vindos ao quarto Aftermath da temporada! *aplausos do público* — Ella: Além de nós, também temos presentes alguns dos nossos ex-concorrentes, que são Roberto Magalhães, Juan Estebán Castellano, Edward Waldorf, Sarah Winchester, Saharah DavenPort, Roger Blanc, Phil McQueen, Kevin Charles, Lizzha Thomps e Letícia Figueiredo, da 1ª geração, e Zachary Wolff, Sarah Stepp, Kitty Diamond, Marina Hollcraft e Marcello Anthony Giacomini, da 2ª geração! *aplausos do público* — Jane: No programa de hoje iremos entrevistar Jessica Tesla, classificada em 10°, Kyoko Yukimura, classificada em 8º, James Everett, classificado em 7º, e Stéfan Hálfdansson, classificado/a em 6° lugar, mas antes iremos apresentar um pequeno resumo dos episódios anteriores, como é habitual. — Ella: No episódio 11, intitulado "De Volta Para o Futuro", dois concorrentes anteriormente eliminados regressam ao programa: Min e Marcello, alterando todo o ranking. Enfim, nesse mesmo episódio o desafio consistiu em dar uma volta completa à cidade. O desafio demorou mais de 6 horas, porém o vencedor surpreendeu toda a gente, que foi o Marcello. Além disso, Jessica foi eliminada por decisão dos concorrentes e no final aconteceu o que se entendeu ser, né? — Jane: Enfim, no episódio 12, intulado de "Suécia, Eu te Odeio", os concorrentes depararam-se com um desafio que consistiu em pegar numa bandeira, através do próprio barco dos concorrentes, e voltar ao ponto de partida. No final, Stéfan vence o desafio e Kyoko desiste da competição, porém isso não salvou os concorrentes da eliminação, que tiveram de votar. Assim, Marcello foi o que teve mais votos e abandonou a competição, ficando em 8º lugar, um episódio após ter voltado ao reality. — Ella: No episódio 13, intitulado de "Plantas e Selvagens", os concorrentes viajaram até à África do Sul, em que o desafio consistiu em levar o maior número de animais até ao safari, em que a vencedora foi a Min. O eliminado do episódio foi o meu *Jane faz uma cara do tipo "Não vais dizer isso"* amado James Everett, que ficou em último no desafio. — Jane *facepalm*: Finalmente, no episódio 14, intitulado de "Combate Grego", os concorrentes foram à Grécia e o desafio consistiu em uma luta livre, em que os vencedores foram Azalee, Klaus e Gabriella, e o eliminado foi Stéfan, devido a ter perdido pela segunda vez no desafio. — Ella: Assim, com os episódios recapitulados, iremos iniciar as entrevistas, começando com a de Jessica Tesla, a classificada em 10° lugar! — Jane: Durante o programa, Jessica foi uma participante polémica, agitada e esteve sempre envolvida em conflitos. Devido a estes fatores, os concorrentes optaram por eliminá-la do programa. — Ella: Assim, iremos dar as boas-vindas a Jessica Tesla ao nosso estúdio! *Jessica aparece* — Jessica: Olá apresentadoras! — Jane: Bem-vinda ao Aftermath, Jessica! Como foi participar no World Tour e como se sente por ter sido eliminada? — Jessica: Acharia legal se não fosse por aquela bostinha da Azalee, ela que merecia ser eliminada mesmo sabe. Mas eu não dou nem 2 fodas porque tecnicamente já sou rica mesmo. — Ella: Certo. Tem algum concorrente preferido e/ou odiado? Porquê? — Jessica: Azalee. Só. — Jane: Ok. Quais são as suas expectativas para o World Tour? — Jessica: Nenhuma kkkkkkkk nem me importo mais bjs. — Ella: Tem alguma coisa que queira dizer aos concorrentes ou ao público? — Jessica: É tudo uma farsa, pq vc acha que a min voltou? — Jane: Isso é com a produção, não connosco. Enfim, agradecemos a entrevista e vamos passar para a Kyoko, classificada em 8° lugar! — Ella: Durante o programa, Kyoko foi uma concorrente "pacífica", situada e não se preocupava muito. Apesar disso, os seus pontos altos foram a votação na sua melhor amiga, Min, e a sua desistência, por motivos ainda desconhecidos. — Jane: Com isto, iremos dar as boas-vindas a Kyoko Yukimura! *Kyoko entra no estúdio* — Kyoko: Olá Ella e Jane! — Ella: Olá! Como foi participar no World Tour e porque sentiu a necessidade de desistir? — Kyoko: Foi uma experiência legal, até, mas não tanto quanto eu esperei que fosse. Eu desisti... sei lá porquê, senti que meu tempo ali já havia acabado. — Jane: Entendo. Tem algum concorrente preferido e/ou odiado? Porquê? — Kyoko: Nenhum preferido, nem nenhum odiado. — Ella: Quais são as suas expectativas para o World Tour? — Kyoko: Não tenho nenhuma. — Jane: Tem alguma coisa que queira dizer aos concorrentes ou ao público? — Kyoko: Desejo boa sorte a todos. — Jane: Os concorrentes agradecem! Enfim, voltaremos ao ar depois de uma curta pausa! ~ Intervalo ~ Está cansado de lidar com o amor e os problemas? Está cansado que o amor consuma e destrua a sua vida porque se apaixonou? Não há problema, venda agora a sua alma ao Diabo ao ligar para o número +666 (666) 6666-666 e resolva já todos os seus problemas amorosos! ~ Fim do Intervalo ~ — Ella: Olá a todos! Sejam bem-vindos de volta ao Aftermath! — Jane: Depois deste intervalo, iremos-- — Saharah: Produção, tenho uma reclamação a fazer! Não gostei do comercial que passaram porque tem referências ao demônio! Tragam uma bíblia pra fazer um exorcismo! — Jane: Odeio quando me interrompem. Enfim, vamos passar à entrevista do meu irmão, James, classificado em 7° lugar. — Ella: Durante o programa, o meu namorado James esforçou-se muito para alcançar o 7° lugar-- — Jane: Enfim, vamos dar-lhe as boas-vindas! *James entra no estúdio, e ele e Ella começam-se a beijar, ao mesmo tempo que Jane fica "Tirem-me daqui"* — Jane: Que bonito, que cena mais linda, será que estou a atrapalhar o casalzinho? — Ella e James: Desculpem. *Silêncio* — Jane: Enfim, como foi participar no World Tour e como te sentes por ter sido eliminado? — James: Foi bom, mas tudo tem um fim. Felizmente fui eliminado e posso estar mais tempo com o meu amor. — Jane: Certo. Tens algum concorrente preferido e/ou odiado? Porquê? — James: Só a minha amada Ella, mas ela é de Over the Top/Extreme. *Silêncio* — Jane: Ok. Quais são as tuas expectativas para o World Tour? — James: Nenhuma. — Jane: Tens alguma coisa que queiras dizer aos concorrentes ou ao público? — James: Boa sorte a todos, agora vou aproveitar o tempo que tive no programa. *Ella e James voltam-se a beijar-se* — Jane: A porta de saída é ali. Além disso, ninguém merece ver isso e também ganham a vossa própria privacidade. Aproveito também para chamar a apresentadora suplente, a Rosa! *Ella e James saiem do estúdio e a nova apresentadora entra* — Jane: Ok, agora que este problema está resolvido, vamos dar as boas-vindas à nossa apresentadora até ao fim deste Aftermath, a Rosa! — Rosa: Obrigada gente xD — Jane: Assim, iremos passar à última entrevista do programa, que é-- — Rosa: Peraí, não te estás a esquecer de alguma coisa? *sticker do Mario* — Jane: Como assim Rosa? — Rosa: Do Marcello, até eu tinha me esquecido! XD — Jane: É verdade! Então, falando com a nossa plateia de antigos concorrentes, especialmente com o Marcello, como foi participar no Total Drama: World Tour pela segunda vez? — Marcello: Péssimo, como sempre! Não aguento mais esse vai e vem... Vou romper de vez o contrato! Minha vida está um lixo absoluto desde que fiz a besteira de entrar nesse programa! Não aguento mais esse entra e sai! Os participantes são insuportáveis e o público é ignorante... Sei lá!! — Rosa: Ok então. Assim, a última entrevista é de Stéfan Hálfdansson, classificado em 6° lugar! — Jane: Durante o programa, Stéfan não teve muito destaque na temporada, e ficou conhecido por suas piadas de teor ateu e fazia parte dos Raccoons. Porém, perdeu o desafio que o levou à eliminatória, ficando em 6° lugar. — Rosa: Com isto, vamos dar as boas-vindas a Stéfan! *Stéfan entra no estúdio* — Stéfan: Olá Jane e outra apresentadora! — Jane: Bem-vindo Stéfan! Como foi participar no World Tour e como se sente por ter sido eliminado? — Stéfan: Foi interessante. Claro que eu gostaria de ter ganhado, mas a eliminação faz parte do jogo, todos estão propensos a ela. — Rosa: Tem algum concorrente preferido e/ou odiado? Porquê? — Stéfan: Ódio apenas do Marcello, por motivos óbvios. — Jane: Certo. Quais são as suas expectativas para o World Tour? — Stéfan: Flop. — Rosa: Tem alguma coisa que queira dizer aos concorrentes ou ao público? — Stéfan: Não. — Jane: Ok Stéfan, nós agradecemos a sua entrevista! Iremos agora passar às mensagens dos fãs, começando com a de Gonga Gokuhara, do Inferno! — Gonga: Ainda bem que você saiu, Jessica, garota irritante, se eu estivesse no reality eu mesmo te matava. — Rosa: No inferno deve ser bem quentinho XD A próxima mensagem é de Vá Quinha, de Jussara, no Brasil! — Vá: Oiiiii gnt soh gostaria de dizer q gosto mto de TD e quero ver a Min empurrando todo mundo do avião e sendo winner da S3. Na proxima season to ai heinnn bjss Ella minha rainha. — Jane: Será que ela vai conseguir? Temos de esperar pelos próximos episódios! Enfim, a próxima mensagem é de Lauryen Nevermind, de Paris, que é dedicada ao James! — Lauryen: KKKKKKKKKKKK Bem feito eliminadissimo, isso que da receber homens degenerados em um reality — Rosa: Não há resposta porque a pessoa tá ausente. A última mensagem é de Yukimura Pai, da cidade da Kyoko e dedicada a ela própria! — Yukimura: Você nos decepcionou mais que o normal. — Kyoko: O QUÊ???? COMO ASSIM?????? — Jane: Ok pessoal, à uns minutos recebi um convite pra ir fazer de vela, então né, irei, pelo menos vou à praia. — Rosa: E com isto, o Aftermath V de World Tour chega ao fim! No próximo programa haverão mais entrevistas, mais mensagens e muito mais! — Jane: Além disso, no último Aftermath deste temporada os vossos apresentadores serão apenas a Rosa e outro apresentador suplente, porque eu, o James e a Ella vamos de férias para o Havaí, então não poderemos ser nós a apresentar. Só tenho a agradecer o tempo que passei com vocês e também adorei apresentar o programa! — Rosa: Então é tudo, obrigada e até ao próximo Aftermath XD Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: Aftermath